


prince charming.

by bang_hyerim



Series: Chensung [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, Jisung's POV, Letters, M/M, Mentioned suicide, Sad, Short, written in the form of letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: SEQUEL TO " my everything " . We all know Chenle wrote letters to his everything. What he didn't know was Jisung just so happened to be writing letters to his Prince Charming. These are the letters Jisung planned to give to Chenle that fateful day at the Amazonian Cliff.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Chensung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. June 14 2019

Prince Charming   
You're so cute Lele   
I love to spend time with you   
It's the best part of my day   
I'm honestly starting to like you   
Lele   
You spread joy to everyone   
Love   
Jisungie


	2. June 15 2019

Prince Charming   
You seem down lately   
I hope you're feeling well  
You made me laugh a lot today   
I love that about you   
You're so funny   
Love   
Your Jisungie


	3. June 16 2019

Prince Charming   
We had such a great time last night   
Ten hyung made us ramen   
After we almost burnt the dorms down   
Then we went on the roof  
We watched the sunrise   
I always love the sunrise   
Especially the sunshine   
It's so beautiful don't you think   
Almost as beautiful as you   
Love   
Your Jisungie


	4. June 17 2019

Prince Charming   
Jaemin was being mean to you today   
I just went along because he's my hyung  
But what he said was so so so wrong   
I don't understand how   
He doesn't like you   
I fall harder for you every day   
I'm surprised I haven't injured   
Myself yet  
I know you love my corny jokes   
Deep, deep, deep down   
Love  
Your Jisungie


	5. June 18 2019

Prince Charming  
Your smile didn't reach your eyes today   
I hope you're doing alright   
I hope you'll like these   
Short cheesy letters   
I hope they make you smile   
I love your smile   
I've probably already said that but   
Your smile deserves more recognition   
It's so beautiful   
Just like everything about you   
Love   
Your Jisungie


	6. June 19 2019

Prince Charming   
We're filming at the Amazonian Cliff in two days  
I can't wait   
It'll be so much fun  
I'm gonna give you these letters   
While we're there  
I hope you don't reject me   
I love you   
Love  
Your Jisungie


	7. June 20 2019

Prince Charming   
I'm so excited about getting to film at the cliff tomorrow   
I haven't been able too sleep  
I'm writing this at 3: 07 a.m. by the way  
We get to hang out with Hendery, Xiao, and YangYang  
At the shoot tomorrow   
Maybe we'll be able too get more comfortable around them   
They are part of the family after all  
Love   
Your very excited Jisungie


	8. June 21 2019

Prince Charming   
I **was** going to give you these letters today   
I **was** going to tell you how much I love you   
I **was** going to say " fuck it. NCTzens I'M GAY"   
**was.** I **was.**  
Now I can barely talk.   
You whispered to Jeno something.  
You yelled that you loved us   
**All** of us.   
Then you **jumped**  
I **was** this close to going after you but   
Ten, Taeyong, Doyoung, WinWin , and Hendery had to hold me back   
Yes it took five of them   
I **should** of cared more about you.  
Before you hit the water you yelled that you loved us.  
Again.  
Then you said   
" JENO DONT FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU "  
All I could do was scream and cry  
We came back home and read your letter to  
 **Neo Culture Technology**  
Then I read your letters. And you **were** right I **was**  
 _Your Smile_  
 _Your Joy_  
 _Your Sunshine_  
 _Your Hope_  
 _Your Killer_  
 _Your Everything_  
But the same **went** for you   
You **were**  
 _My Smile_  
 _My Joy_  
 _My Sunshine_  
 _My Hope_  
 _My Killer_  
 _My Everything_  
I gave the box to Ten since he was the closest to me   
He opened it confused as the box said   
_To : Lele, My Prince Charming_  
He read all the letters   
I saw him tearing up   
You said you were sorry if you caused any pain  
And you know what Lele  
You fucking did  
Jeno and Jaemin are filled to the brim with guilt   
Kun is a mess.   
I had to switch rooms with Xiao   
Because I couldn't stand sleeping in your room   
But Xiao refuses to sleep in your bed  
So I ended up just sharing a bed with Lucas   
**I fucking miss you**  
Love  
Your Smile, Joy, Sunshine, Hope, Killer, Everything   
Jisungie


	9. June 31 2019

" That's it. Ten hyung, WinWin hyung, Kun hyung, Hell even Hendery hyung. Please can I sleep with you instead of Lucas hyung. This is the third time this weeek I've woken up with him on top of me. Hyungs. It's Monday " I begged. They looked at me like I was a puppy. " Ya'know Jisung. We have a surprise for you " YangYang bounced excitedly. " Fine " I groaned. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Orange hoodie. Chenle said that I always looked good in this hoodie. I walked downstairs and got in the car. They blindfolded me and started driving. " I swear if you hyungs are kidnapping me I will not hesitate. " I sighed laughing slightly. I heard a round of sincere laughs go through the car. " We are not kidnapping you " WinWin laughed. I smiled. A **real** smile. I was guided inside and to a chair. They took my blind fold off. I opened my eyes and looked at the bed infront of me. " At least they found him" I smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**There laid my Prince Charming.** ****


End file.
